1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a core tube holding device adapted to hold a core tube in a detachable manner, as well as to an image recording device which uses the core tube holding device to support a core tube, with a sheet of a recording medium onto which an image is to be recorded being wound around the core tube.
2. Background Technology
One example of a device for adapted to hold a core tube is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The device is provided with a cylinder 1, a shaft 2 that is moved reciprocatingly in the axial direction by the action of the cylinder 1, and a key 4 that is provided to the outside of the shaft 2 in the radial direction. A plurality of tapered parts 2′ that are arranged side by side in the axial direction are formed on the outside of the shaft 2 in the radial direction, and tapered surfaces are formed on the key 4 at positions that correspond in the axial direction to the tapered parts 2′. The configuration is such that the shaft 2 is pushed out in the axial direction by the cylinder 1, and when the tapered parts 2′ (pressing parts) of the shaft 2 press on the tapered surfaces of the key 4 (pressed parts), the key 4 is thereby pushed out in the radial direction, and a paper tube 6 (a core tube) is thereby held.
Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication 53-29795 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.